


А если бы я был жив, ты бы пошёл со мной на танцы?

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, alternative universe, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если призрак начинает светиться — это обычно означает, что он сейчас взорвётся, а не что он нашёл мир в своей душе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А если бы я был жив, ты бы пошёл со мной на танцы?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penelope_Foucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/gifts).



_— Я вижу сквозь тебя!  
— Это бывает, когда нет кожи._

У Тимоти Джексона Дрейка было множество скрытых и очевидных талантов.

Он мог изводить людей — и делал это профессионально. Он мог прятаться в шкафах и на чердаках — а мог фланировать по дому стылой тенью. Мог насылать кошмары — а мог кошмары прогонять. Мог из любой комнаты сделать пещеру или болото, мог гонять духов эктоплазмой, мог занудствовать так талантливо, что содрогались стены, а ещё он мог отравить ваш кофе, пока вы спите.

И всего одна проблема его терзала и беспокоила: у него не было тела.

Но он собирался это исправить.

***

Лаз в пещеру был таким узким, что будь у Тима чуть меньше упрямства в запасе, он, вероятнее всего, повернул бы назад.

Но упрямства у него хватило бы на пятерых на самом деле.

Луч фонаря выхватывал отдельные куски рисунков на щербатых сводах: не то драконы, не то летучие мыши. Крылья были узнаваемы, а вот всё остальное, включая надписи — точно нет. Тоннели уходили вглубь горы, вокруг были вечные пятьдесят по фаренгейту, так что Тим натянул рукава куртки на пальцы и осторожно отправился дальше. Едва не споткнулся, чуть не разбил голову, но добрался до тупика в конце концов.

То, что ждало его там, с равной вероятностью могло оказаться как саркофагом, так и алтарём.

Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Тим сам знал, что искал, но он не знал. В книгах, которые он всеми правдами и неправдами добывал, чтобы учиться, было достаточно подсказок, чтобы найти место, но предполагалось, что ищущий в курсе, за чем идёт.

Очевидно, Тим думал слишком долго, очерчивая края саркофага (алтаря?) лучом света. Он обернулся на писк и шелест крыльев, но лучше бы не оборачивался: хотя он и не видел живых летучих мышей по пути, но теперь на него мчалось по крайней мере несколько сотен, живая бурлящая стена.

Тим закрыл лицо локтем и зажмурился, но едва ли это помогло: его просто снесло этой волной, сшибло, и он даже не успел подумать о том, какой чертовски плохой идеей всё это было: мысль оборвалась, когда в падении он приложился головой о камни, и всё заволокла блаженная чернота.

***

— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, Коннер Кент. Хочешь эктоплазмы в кофе?

Кон приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на трещинки в штукатурке на потолке. Особенно крупные было видно даже через Тима, зависшего над ним скорее просто скорбным духом, чем проводником. Впрочем, если бы Кон, проснувшись, увидел проводника на тот свет, пришедшего по его душу — он бы, вероятно, думал не про кофе.

— Ты похож на моего наставника, — буркнул он, пытаясь натянуть одеяло повыше и укрыться с головой. — Такой же энтузиазм к ночи и трудоголизм в качестве религии.

— Я ещё и дымил, как паровоз.

— Ну, точно.

Холодные пальцы прошли сквозь верблюжью шерсть, и под рёбрами стало сыро и холодно.

— Ты опаздываешь, — Кон не видел, но слышал, что Тим поджал губы. — **Мы** опаздываем.

На самом деле его голос звучал далёким эхом, но слушая его каждый божий день, выучиться различать интонации было совсем не трудно.

— Который час? — простонал Кон, дёргаясь и пытаясь вжаться в матрац.

— Половина девятого. Вечера. Вытряхивайся из постели, иначе я начну греметь цепями прямо у тебя над ухом.

— Ты умер не в цепях! — воскликнул Кон, отчаявшись.

Воцарилась тишина.

Тим вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Говорить это призраку чертовски не деликатно, Кон. И ты не можешь знать, как я умер.

— Блин.

— Как и я не могу этого знать.

— Твою мать.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, кстати.

— Да чёрт бы побрал это всё.

— Ты настоящий друг.

Кон уткнулся лицом в подушку и заорал.

***

Вместе они работали уже почти год. В один из вызовов Кон, привыкший иметь дело лишь с полтергейстами и мстительными духами, столкнулся с ним. С Тимом Дрейком.

Тот не просто вполне осознавал свою сущность, но ещё и язвил, издевался и плоско шутил. На него не поднималась рука — изгнать духа, имеющего самосознание, было всё равно, что убийство совершить. Тим глумливо улыбался, высовывая голову то из комода, то из раковины миссис Мэк, но в итоге сдался, смилостивился, сжалился — и вдруг предложил свою помощь, как проводника.

Почему сам он не хотел или не мог уйти навсегда, Кон не спрашивал. Считал не своим делом. И хотя Тима на самом деле едва ли задевали напоминания о том, что он немного мёртв (просто любой повод позанудствовать был хорош), обсуждать это не хотелось всё равно — понятно же было, что уйти Тим может в любой момент.

И для Кона было не так уж трудно признаться себе в том, что он этого совершенно не хотел.

Кон привык и к эху проклятий, доносящихся с чердака, когда Тим пытался устроиться поудобнее в мире, и к брюзжанию, и к издёвкам. К помощи привык тоже.

К выжигающему подушечки пальцев желанию прикоснуться привыкнуть было сложнее.

Кон смотрел на то, как Тим сглатывает — по старой памяти, видимо, — как он отводит волосы со лба и прикрывает глаза, как облизывает губы, и отчаянно жалел, что не познакомился с ним при жизни.

Тим же будто вовсе не замечал направленных на него взглядов, особенно когда пытался выучиться взаимодействовать с материальным. Он был мёртв всего пару лет, и хотя Кон только читал о таких, как он, надежда на то, что Тим сможет хотя бы придерживать страницы книг, не исчезала.

Коннер на самом деле даже не хотел ничего большего — только дотронуться, но и этого у них быть не могло.

***

— И что это, чёрт побери, было? — рявкнул Тим, пригибаясь и уворачиваясь от летящих в него сгустков эктоплазмы.

— А я откуда знаю!

— Ты чёртов охотник за привидениями!

— А ты привидение, тебе не кажется, что ты должен лучше разбираться в своих собратьях, чем я?

— Они мне, — Тим на лету перехватил очередной шар и задумчиво уставился на него, — не братья!

Кон было подумал, что пронесло, но не тут-то было. Эктоплазму Тим запустил прямо в его голову.

— И спасибо, что напомнил мне о моей смерти _снова_.

— Ты уже пытался меня убить, — Кон перекатился за диван, хотя преотлично знал, что это его не спасёт. — Может, хватит?

— Я медитировал! — от раздражения Тима начала искрить проводка. Пожалуй, медитация здесь и правда не помешала бы.

— О, ну знаешь, если призрак начинает светиться — это обычно означает, что он сейчас взорвётся, а не что он нашёл мир в своей душе.

— Напомни мне про мою смерть ещё раз, и я наконец научусь становиться материальным только для того, чтобы съездить по твоей наглой физиономии, — Тим высунулся из спинки дивана и строго посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

Позади опять что-то хлопнуло — кажется, одна из лампочек разлетелась осколками. Кон вздохнул и любовно погладил излучатель плазмы.

— Ты же знаешь, если это поможет тебе обрести подобие тела, я буду изводить тебя целыми днями.

Выражение лица Тима лучше всего описывалось как «растерянно-благодарное».

— Зафиксируй мысль, — буркнул Кон. — И как только я поймаю нашего клиента, тащи его на другую сторону.

Тим нахмурился, но кивнул молча и практически всосался в обивку.

Кон сосчитал до трёх и выскочил из-за дивана, включая излучатель на полную мощность.

***

Они быстро сработались, на самом-то деле, и сжились тоже быстро, хотя Коннеру всё равно остро не хватало прикосновений. Говорить об этом вслух, впрочем, никто не собирался, тем не менее.

Кон шагал по Таймс-сквер с пустым рюкзаком за спиной, и думал о том, как можно выпытать дату дня рождения у призрака, когда увидел его.

Он был живым, он был бледным и взъерошенным, и ещё он совершенно точно был Тимом.

Кон побежал, расталкивая людей и не заботясь о чужом комфорте ни капли, ухватил знакомую, но невозможно тёплую, _живую_ , **настоящую** кисть, потянул и столкнулся с непроницаемым, холодным взглядом совершенно чужих глаз.

— Извините? — спросил не-Тим голосом Тима.

Кон слышал его только в качестве эха, но слишком часто, слишком полно, чтобы не узнать теперь. Следом тут же донёсся неразборчивый шёпот из рюкзака, так что он всего несколько секунд ещё разглядывал усталое лицо, после чего разжал пальцы и покачал головой:

— Обознался.

Не-Тим скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом, пожал плечами и растворился в толпе.

Кон же свернул в ближайшую подворотню, прижался спиной к стене за мусорным баком и расстегнул молнию рюкзака. Не то чтобы Тиму нужен был проход, скорее сигнал, а говорить Кон не слишком-то мог прямо сейчас.

Тим завис перед ним едва различимым при дневном свете печальным облаком тумана, в котором черты лица узнавались с трудом, но всё же — узнавались.

Кон напряжённо вглядывался с минуту, потом выдохнул и как-то весь поник.

— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — спросил он, глядя на грязную решётку водостока.

Виски обдало прохладой: Кон поднял взгляд и увидел, что Тим держит ладони возле его головы.

Забота по Тиму Дрейку всегда выражалась странно, но своевременно.

Тим пожал плечами:

— Я не помню, как я умер, ты же знаешь.

— Потому что ты не умирал, — Кон снова уставился вниз. — Мне стоило догадаться, чёрт.

— И как же?

— Призраки, даже разумные, всегда помнят свою смерть. Всегда. Я просто... думал, что ты уникальный. Особенный. Чёрт, ты и есть особенный. Так что я решил, что одно исключение вполне возможно. Исключение в виде тебя, знаешь, — он закрыл глаза, ожидая, что блаженная прохлада исчезнет, но ничего не поменялось.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я особенный? — после паузы далёкое эхо заставило вздрогнуть.

Кон зажмурился крепче и кивнул, а потом почувствовал ледяное касание на своих губах.

Когда он наконец нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза, Тим улыбался.

***

— В общем, так, — Кон почти уронил на стол огромный фолиант, открывая его для Тима на нужной странице. — Смотри. Такое бывало всего пару раз, но всё-таки бывало. Бродячий бог — а их множество в разных религиях, возможно, этот даже из мёртвой — может занять тело живого человека, выгнав его душу. Редко, трудно и бессмысленно, проку — разве что секту имени себя создать, но тем не менее. Важны по сути только три условия. Первое — исключительный ум, второе — пролитая кровь, третье... — Кон замялся, опустил взгляд и нервно провёл пальцами по страницам.

— Третье? — Тим оставался бесстрастным на вид, но Кон давно уже мог отличить напускное от настоящего в нём.

— Третье — тотальное одиночество.

Они никогда не говорили про жизнь Тима, на самом-то деле, но Кон и прежде подозревал, что тот был не самым общительным и не самым счастливым человеком.

Теперь он знал это наверняка: бродячие боги выбирали тех, о ком никто не вспомнит.

Тим задумчиво смотрел в книгу, но зрачки его не двигались — он просто смотрел куда-то сквозь, будто и она была призрачной.

— Эй, — окликнул Кон, нагибаясь и укладывая локти прямо на пожелтевшие толстые страницы. Тим вздрогнул. — Ты не один теперь. Слышишь? Мы выкурим этого бога, и больше никто не сможет занять твоё тело. Никто. Понимаешь?

Он перевёл взгляд на него и облизнул губы — привычки живых были неистребимы, сколько бы человек не ходил отдельно от самого себя.

— Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

Кон рассмеялся так легко, как будто его собственное тело опустело. Разве что в воздух не взмыл.

— Просто я знаю одного человека, от которого тебе будет не отвязаться, когда мы вернём всё, как было. Ты его знаешь, кстати, тоже.

Тим не улыбался, смотрел хмуро и нервно кусал губу. Стало интересно, чувствует ли он хотя бы это. Чувствует ли тепло Кона, когда подносит холодные ладони и касается в подобии поцелуя. Тот, недолго думая, опустил руку в лёд чужого тонкого запястья.

— А как же, ну... Работа?

Кон побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Ну, я как-то справлялся без тебя все эти годы, — Тим вскинул подбородок и сощурился, но Кон не дал ему и слова вставить, — будут снова искать дорогу сами. А ты, когда захочешь, _если_ захочешь — просто будешь помогать мне. Типа как сайдкик. Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что ты по-прежнему потрясающе бестактный, — притворно вздохнул Тим, но от Кона не укрылась мягкая полуулыбка, запрятанная в уголках губ. — Ладно. Каков твой очередной отличный план?

— Ну. Душу всегда тянет к телу, если она покинула его не добровольно, так что с поисками _тебя_ у тебя проблем не возникнет. Но бродячие боги, демоны, летающие собаки — это не мой профиль. Так что, — он любовно погладил фолиант, — нам придётся серьёзно подготовиться. Для начала поищем твоего вселенца. Подвинься.

Тим послушно скользнул вбок, повисая в воздухе, и Кон плюхнулся на стул, ёжась от близости. Тим сделал вид, что не заметил.

Спустя пару часов высматривания он ткнул просвечивающим пальцем в картинку с летучей мышью:

— Вот. Я это помню. Летучие мыши, пещера. Рисунки.

— Отлично. Узнать, кто занял твоё тело — половина работы. Дальше будет легче. Давай посмотрим...

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Что? Нет, это опасно, он тебя может отправить экспрессом в один конец.

— Я. Пойду. С тобой. Это моя проблема. Главным образом.

— Ох, Тим, — у Кона сжалось сердце. — Это не только твоя проблема. Привыкай к тому, что ты не один. Не то нам однажды придётся снова это проворачивать...

Кон осёкся, уставившись на уголок страницы, который Тим напряжённо сжимал пальцами.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил он, так и не услышав продолжения.

— Ничего, — Кон моргнул. — Просто, знаешь, теперь я уверен, что у нас всё получится.


End file.
